Yuugi and the Pharaoh
by silverwings1986
Summary: After making a deal with Kaiba that requires Yuugi to travel to Egypt to be a teacher to the Pharaoh's son, he soon realizes that their is more than meets the eye when dealing with royalty, from the proper etiquette when dealing with royal children to the laws of the concubines, while in the background a plot begins to unfold to remove the Pharaoh from his throne.


**A/N: Although the crossover says "The King and I" it is not based on the play, as it is based on the film "Anna and the King".** **Much of the dialogue is directly lifted from the film mentioned, though some relationships, roles, and characters have been changed to fit the needs of the story. Given the changes I made I'm not sure if should say this is based loosely on the film or if it's less so or more so... I'll let you make the determinations on that. So without further adue, enjoy.**

**Rated M for later chapter in case you were wondering.**

**Yuugi's POV**

I swayed on my feet as I tried to stand on the floor of the moving carriage. After having been on a plane for over eight hours and immediately climbing aboard the compact cart, I had grown tired of sitting around. Instead, I opted to stick my head out the window, immediately met by a large gust of hot air. I have never felt such a heat in my life as the sun beat down on my head as I looked around the marketplace we were passing through. All around, Egyptians moved about; some calling out to others from their stands, others arguing with the venders, and others just going about. I could feel my jaw drop slightly as I noticed that everyone in the market was wearing long robes with long sleeves. Some even wore thick fabrics upon their heads! _Why would they wear that in such heat?! How can they stand it?! _I was about to ponder more on this when I suddenly heard a loud squeal and something fall from the corner of my eye. As I turned my head to look, I noticed a small child keeling down as we passed. _Did he hurt himself? _Suddenly another child keeled, and then another, and then a woman, who I suppose I could assume was their mother, kneeling the same. _What is going on? _The strange scene had almost made me forget about this awful heat. Almost. I quickly pulled my head in, lowering myself back into my seat. "What was that all about?" I directed my question to my companion who sat across from me.

"I don't know, but it was really weird. Maybe it's a type of greeting for foreigners?" Honda-kun suggested. It did seem very possible for throwing yourself to the sand was a way to greet strangers, but I didn't really have much explanation myself. I studied my long time friend as we continued down the road. He has changed very little since our school days as far as his appearance goes. His brown hair was still cut short, maybe a slight more length in the back. He now had a few wrinkles around his brown his brown eyes, though it had little to do with age and more to do with sleepless nights. Despite this, Honda-kun still looked quite young. "We should really talk a bit about our game plan before we reach the palace." Honda-kun said as he turned in his seat. I nodded in agreement. I happened a little over a month ago.

_We had been working as interns for KaibaCorp for a little over a year now. It was much to Kaiba's dismay, as ever since high school ha had not liked me and my friends, Honda-kun, Ryouta-kun, and Otogi-kun. In normal circumstances, I'm sure he would turned Honda-kun and I away as soon as we had put in our applications, but thankfully Mokuba was there to point out our outstanding achievements the we gained at Tech School, as well as our letters of recommendations. After some argument from his brother, Kaiba had agreed to put us on as unpaid interns. Kaiba had probably thought that we would turn around and leave because there was no money to be made, but we had both agreed to it, knowing that one day he would have to give credit when it was due. So Honda-kun and I worked hard within the company to prove ourselves and worked in my grandfather's game shop to earn a living, which was good because age had begun to catch up with Grandpa. After working for over solid year, Kaiba had called on Honda-kun and me to his office. He was sitting behind his desk, motioning for us to take a seat as he scanned over the piece of paper in his hands. After a moment he turned his attention to us. Apparently the Pharaoh of Egypt wanted to start expanding his counter to the world and had written to Kaiba on the matter. The Pharaoh had written that he believed that technology was now the way of the world. Having mo formal teacher with knowledge of the subject, the Pharaoh had requested that Kaiba send forth a teacher to teach his oldest child of the ways of technology. Wither or not this Pharaoh was aware that KaibaCorp was specifically geared towards gaming technology was still unclear. Despite this, the Pharaoh written that according to research done by his servants, KaibaCorp was the number one technological company I the world, which did not help bring down Kiba's ego, and he wanted no one but someone from KaibaCorp to come and be his teacher. Apparently, that's where we came in. Kaiba said that with new developments in his new gaming technology he couldn't afford to send one of his full time employees to go play teacher, but at the same time he wasn't going to pass up the the large profit that the company was going to gain from the royal family. So Kaiba had a proposition for Honda-kun and I. we would go to Egypt and perform the duties of teaching. If we were successful, Kaiba would offer us official employment within KaibaCorp. I was very hesitant at first, not wanting to leave my Grandpa for too long a time by himself, but when I told him about it, Grandpa all but packed my bags for me, telling me to take this as an opportunity to the great wanders of Egypt as he had done in his hay day. Grandpa said this was a very rare opportunity for anyone, since when n he would go to Egypt he had only ever been in the old ruins. The more updated area was nothing like that, not to mention the fact that I could meet the Pharaoh. The next day we met up with Ryouta-kun and Otogi-kun at Burger World and told them about the assignment. Ryouta-kun thought the same thing as Grandpa and was so excited, saying that once we get there, we should send him some of the local fish. Otogi-kun on the other hand, had a different opinion all together. Otogi-kun said that we shouldn't go all the way to Egypt for Kaiba, saying Kaiba was only doing this to get rid of Honda-kun and me. He then went on to say that we should leave KaibaCorp and invest out skills to a better company because with this task, Kaiba was only setting up to fail. Honda-kun said that that was even more reason for us to go and teach the Pharaoh all we know and succeed in this task. I agreed with Honda-kun and said that I had no desire to leave KaibaCorp because I wanted to use my skills to support what I love most, duel monsters. Seeing that Honda-kun and I had made up our minds on the matter, Otogi-kun said he was going to find someone to take care of his game shop, and declared that he and Ryouta-kun would go with us._

So now here we are, heading down the road to the Pharaoh palace. "It really doesn't need to be so complicated." I said. "We are here to teach as well as guest to the Pharaoh. We will kindly and respectfully greet him and then go to the house that is being provided for us. After that, I'm sure we'll begin teaching. "The carriage suddenly pulled to a halt, nearly toppling me into Honda-kun from y seat. "I think that means we have arrived." I reached out and grabbed the handle when it was suddenly pulled from my hand as the door flung open. Honda-kun grabbed my arm, stopping me from falling into the Egyptian in front of me. Like the other Egyptians people I saw, this man was bronzed skin, wearing long white robes. He was short, elderly man, though he still slightly taller than me. His gray hair fell out from the cap on his head, matching the beard and mustache that he kept neatly groomed. The man stared at me with kind eyes, identical to mine, as I tried to steady myself on my feet, stepping out of the carriage. He bore a bit of a resemblance to my grandfather.

"Greetings, you must be Teachers of Technology." The old man stated, though not in the form of a question, sill I answered. "Yes sir. I am Yuugi Muto and this is my associate Hiroto Honda. We've come from Japan as representative of KaibaCorp as well as teachers to the Pharaoh's oldest child." The old man nodded, seeming pleased with my answer. "Very good then. If you would, follow me as I take you to meet the Advisor of the Pharaoh." The old man began to turn away, but Honda-kun stepped forward stopping him. "May we please wait a moment? I can see the carriage carrying our friends coming up now." Honda-kun pointed just behind our carriage as a second one was quickly approaching. The old man nodded. "Yes, I remember reading that you had brought two others with you. We will wait." I nodded our thanks as the carriage came to a halt. The door flung open as Otogi-kun stepped out, Ryouta-kun follows after. "Now that others are here, we go." The old man said, turning on his heels, approaching the palace. Now that I was looking at it properly, the palace was quite amazing. Marble had covered the floors, only very little specks of sand filling the cracks. Marble pillars stood over a hundred feet tall, beautiful color patterns adorned them. As we walked on we came to a door made of... Gold? Is that really a god door?

"May I ask that your companions stay here, as it would best benefit if Teachers enter to meet with Advisor of the Pharaoh." Honda-kun and I looked at Otogi-kun, who was awkwardly shifting himself from foot to foot and Ryouta-kun, who was gazing around at everything. "Just wait here, guys, this shouldn't take long." Honda-kun said. The old man nodded as he opened the doors. The old man nodded as he opened the doors. The old man quickly walked in, dropping to one knee in front of a tall statured man. He had dark eyes that seemed to hold no true emotion. He wore a turban upon his head, round gold earrings hanging from his ears. Like about everyone else I've seen, he wore a long white robe, though unlike others I noticed, he also wore a while sash that hung over his shoulders.

The old man spoke to the Pharaoh's Adviser once he got his attention, though it wasn't English or Japanese, but believably the Egyptian dialect that was spoken here. Then the old man turned to Honda-kun and I. "Teachers, this is the Advisor of the Pharaoh, Shadi." Honda-kun and I bowed our heads in respect. Shadi then spoke, once again in the language that I was not familiar. The old man turned to us. "Have you any friends in Egypt, Teachers?" I shook my head. "No, I know no one here." Honda-kun gave the same response. The old man translated to Shadi. Once again, Shadi spoke and the old man translated. "Teachers have family?" I felt a bit uneasy about personal questions being asked of me, but still I answered. "I have my grandfather." Honda-kun responded of his mother, father, and sister. I could feel him looking at me. I decided to try and steer away from these questions by asking my own. "Can you please explain as to why you address us as Teachers, instead of our names." The old man looked at me from his position on the floor. "One must always be aware of their status in front of his Excellency." That felt a bit rude; though I'm sure the old man didn't mean it as such. He then turned back to Shadi to speak to him. Shadi spoke to the old man, and once again turned to me. "What is status of mother and father if you say you only have grandfather?" I felt a knot turn in my stomach as the question was asked. _Why was it necessary to ask such painful questions? _"They are gone from this world. Have been since I was a child." The old man looked at me with sympathy before asking his next question. "How did they die?" I snapped my mouth shut as I felt the knot growing tighter in my stomach. "Will you please tell this guy that our job here is to be the Pharaoh's kid's teachers and that there is no reason to be asking questions like this. I was very surprised when I heard Honda-kun speak up and even more so with what he said and how he said it. I glanced over at him, only to see him glaring at Shadi. Shadi looked Honda-kun in the eyes, not even flinching. "In Egypt, Teacher, it is custom to first ask questions of personal nature. To be polite." Shadi said. _This guy speaks English? Then what is the point of the old man translating? _Shadi then switched back to the Egyptian dialect as he spoke to the old man again. The old man nodded before rising. This did not seem like a good place to leave things off with the Advisor of the Pharaoh. As the old man turned to leave I quickly turned to Shadi and spoke. "We meant no disrespect. However this whole thing is a bit of a challenge to get use too. It'll take time for us to learn of your customs." Shadi didn't even look my way before speaking. "Teachers will be shown to palace quarters." _What? _Honda-kun and I looked at each other, neither one of us sure we heard correctly. "Excuse me." I looked back to Shadi. "The Pharaoh promised us a home, outside the palace walls."" Shadi didn't seem to respond. "It's what was agreed to." Honda-kun added, sounding irritable. Shadi finally turned to us, apparently ignoring Honda-kun's tome. "In Egypt, Teachers, you will learn that everything has its own time."

**Isis's POV**

"People, come forth, His Majesty's daughter, Princess Isis, has heard your cries for justice." I could barely hear my retainer or the people who hurriedly gathered as we came close. All sounds of the outside world faded as we entered the little oasis, the sight before my eyes making my blood run cold. Men, women, and even children, lifelessly littered the area. Some had been burned, while others drowned. Some had been ripped to pieces; while others were beaten in ways that you could not tell they were once human. Most horrific were those who hung by the neck from the few tree branches. _This massacre wasn't enough? They had to put their victims on display! _I quickly brought myself back to the world, the remaining peoples' cries reaching my ears. I turned to my retainers, their faces holding just as much shock and disgust as mine. "Cut them down!" t ordered. I looked towards the people who bowed to me sobbing in the ground, my eyes landing on a woman closest to me. "You. What happened here?" The woman raised her head, tears streaking down her face. "Rebel soldiers, Your Highness..." The woman's eye turned to look as the hung bodies. "They said if we cut them down, they would return." _Who could have done this?_

**Yuugi's POV**

Shadi was speaking apologies for the "short" delay our meeting with the Pharaoh as been as he lead Honda-kun and I across the court yard. Short? Short? It was anything but short. We had been waiting for over three weeks. I spoke politely to Shadi, as to not show any more disrespect than I thought we had done during our first meeting. "It has given me time to think of a great many things." Honda-kun grunted loudly as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like why you pretended to not know English when we first met." Shadi didn't even bat an eye at him as he continued forward. "I have learned it wise to be cautious." "I assume that our speaking now is a great step forward." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Best not to assume too much." Shadi replied, not missing a beat. So much for trying to lighten the mood. "When you stand before him, Teachers, will remember to touch forehead to floor." "Advisor, though we've become acquainted to your customs, we have not forgotten our own." Honda-kun spoke loudly, making sure that Shadi heard him clearly, while also gaining some looks from servants as we approached a large door. Shadi turned to Honda-kun, acknowledging him finally. "Then how will you greet him?" I quickly stepped towards just as Honda-kun was about to answer. "With the utmost respect." Shadi stared at me for a moment before turning to the doors, opening the doors to a large throne room.

Inside here were people sitting on the floor, bowing their heads. A man speaking, what I believed to be French, caught my ear as we walked further in. as stood in the back, I could hear Honda-kun mutter next to my ear. "You've got to be shitting me." I looked at Honda-kun, ready to scold him he nodded his head forward. "Look at who the French guy is talking too." I could feel my jaw drop as I took in the form of the man the Frenchman was addressing. Upon a golden throne sat a bronze man wearing a colorful linen wrap around his waist, covering down to his knees. He wore no shirt which showed off his well defined muscles. On each forearm he wore a golden band that matched the double banded around his neck. From his ears hung long golden earrings and across his head a crown with, which appeared to be, an eye at the center. But it wasn't what he was wearing that called for attention, it was his face. He looked exactly like me! The back of his hair stood up from all ends in black sweeps, it's edges tented in violet. The front hanged in long blonde banges over his crown, violet eyes watched the Frenchman wearily. _He looks just like me! ... No. No, he doesn't. It anything we look very similar. But not alike. This man held himself with confidence that I do not possess. He showed to be physically strong where I am weak. I am a teacher here. He is a... Pharaoh. We are similar, but not alike._ The Frenchman seemed to lay an object in front of the Pharaoh before slowly taking a step back. The Pharaoh made a motion to the man next o him, who I recognize as the old man we met when we first arrived. The old man to the Frenchman spoke to him in a French dialect. How many languages does he know? Soon after the Frenchman moved away as the people who had bowed their heads sat up, performing some form of ceremony. Shadi turned to me suddenly. "It appears Teachers must wait to meet His Majesty another day." "What?" Honda-kun looked from Shadi and then to me. _No. No way. We are not waiting another three weeks. _I took in a deep breath mustering all the courage I had before setting my sights on the Pharaoh in front of me. "No, I don't think so." I walked forward, Honda-kun at my side as Shadi called out in alarm at us. I ignored the people that began to stir around me, my eyes never leaving the dark spitting image of me. "Your Majesty, I am Yuugi M-" Suddenly Honda-kun and I were surrounded by guards, all holding silver blades, lunging towards us. "Ahh!" Honda-kun backed up, tripping on his own feet as he fell backwards. I winced, thinking for sure we were about to be finished when a sudden halt was screamed. I opened my eyes to the guards slowly backing away and the Pharaoh standing from his throne. I looked to the Pharaoh, locking eyes with him. I had to stop myself from smirking as I witnessed his eyes grow wide in surprise. He broke the contact, focusing his attention on Shadi who was to the ground keeling in front of him. "Why?" He more demanded than asked. "Yuugi Muto and Hiroto Honda, Teachers of Technology." I lowered my head slightly in respect as Honda-kun stood up. "We have been kept waiting for three weeks now. I do understand you have other issues of great importance; however I would assume that your son's edu-" "Silence!" My jaw immediately shut and locked at the Pharaoh's powerful command. He began to speak in Egyptian dialect, his eyes never leaving me. Shadi answered from his position on the floor. After a moment the Pharaoh moved towards me. I could feel his eyes searching and looking at every inch of my body. "You are teacher?" I nodded. "We both are." I indicated to Honda-kun who stood next to me. He didn't seem to take much interest in him as he began to circle me. Finally he stopped in front of me, his eyes searching my face again. "You do not look to be of sufficient age for scientific teaching. How many years have you?" I could be wrong, but I think the Pharaoh had just insulted me twice. "Enough to know that age and wisdom don't always go hand-in-hand you Majesty." I responded to him as kindly as I could. "I doubt you will say the same for being so bold and a foreigner." Yes, he is defiantly insulting me. I was about to answer when he turned on his heels and walked away, guards following closely behind him. "His Majesty has not dismissed you, follow him!" Shadi instructed, never once moving from his position. Quickly Honda-kun and I followed behind the Pharaoh, followed by Shadi, weaving around the guards to catch up with him. "You made logical answer under pressure, ." Pharaoh commented. Ah. So he can complement someone. "That is very kind of you Your Majesty, thank you." I offered in gratitude as I tried to keep up with his long strides, noting that he was taller than I was. "But, irritating, superior attitude, Pharaoh finds most unbeautiful. However, it will serve you well given decision I now make." Oh n, did I get us fired already? "First impressions can often be misleading." Honda-kun said, his first words to the Pharaoh. Suddenly we found ourselves stopped at a door. The wall it attaches to reaches up high, though not attach to any roof. _I wonder what is on the other side? _The Pharaoh turned, acknowledging Honda-kun for the first time. "Along with my eldest son, you shall now teach _all_ my children." Honda-kun looked at me, his expression shocked. I simply stared at the Pharaoh, trying to keep my facial features calm and collected. Seeming satisfied, the Pharaoh turned himself to the door. "Come" I leaned in and whispered to Honda-kun. "It's okay. I mean, how many children can it really be?"

**A/N: So here is the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure what to say right now but I hope you are excited for chapters to come. I'm open to comments and even ideas, so don't hesitate to throw them out there. Thank you!**


End file.
